


You Can Dance, You Can Jive

by RoonilWazlibMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, M/M, Post-War, Potions, References to ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoonilWazlibMalfoy/pseuds/RoonilWazlibMalfoy
Summary: Harry just wants to get home to Severus. Severus just wants to relax.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 17
Kudos: 130





	You Can Dance, You Can Jive

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Hogwarts Facebook group November story prompt challenge, prompt #2.

Pear juice dripped down his wrist and onto the parchment in front of him, but the former Boy Who Lived, head of the auror department, didn't even notice. His mind was elsewhere, back home with the man who had packed him this lunch and kissed him so softly before he had left the house this morning. He wondered if Severus was done with his brewing or if his long nimble fingers were still chopping and stirring expertly. He wondered if his hair was secure in the bun on the back of his head or if dark tendrils were escaping in the steam from his cauldron, framing his pale face and begging Harry to brush them back. 

The paperwork before him just wasn't stimulating. If he was being honest, there was nothing as stimulating as his snarky, gentle man. Lover? Boyfriend? He really wasn't sure how to define them but it didn't really matter. They shared a home and a life and their love for each other and nothing else was terribly important as far as he was concerned. 

He finished his lunch and set aside the dishes to wash later, trying to get his mind back on his work. He wasn't even sure what he was doing, why he had taken this job. Being in the field was something he was good at, something he understood. This life of paperwork and giving orders so that other people could do what he loved so much was less than he had hoped for, but what could he do? As much as he didn't want it, he was the Boy Who Lived. This is what was expected of him. 

Everyone expected something. Everyone except Severus. Severus had never seen him as more skilled or powerful than he really was. Their rocky past had turned into a tentative friendship after the war and had slowly blossomed into a deep love. After seeing each other's lowest points and weaknesses, they could be completely real with one another in a way that neither could be to anyone else in the wizarding world. It was that raw realness that Harry craved every day as he slogged through mountains of paperwork and crowds of people who, even after all this time, still seemed to stare at him in worshipful awe. 

When he finally looked down and saw the smudged, sticky parchment before him, Harry knew he had had enough for today. Fuck this. He was the head of the department, for Merlin's sake. If he couldn't use his position to knock off early every now and then, what good was it? He straightened his desk and told his secretary he was heading home for the day. Without waiting for a response, he headed to the floos and happily called out his address, content in the knowledge that he was going home to his love. 

XXXX

While Harry was dripping fruit juice on his ministry paperwork, Severus was indeed finishing his brewing for the day and his hair was indeed escaping its bun, frizzing around his face in the steam. At times like this, he missed the greasy days of his protective hair potion; it kept everything smooth and in place, but even he could admit that he looked slightly better since he had stopped using it. For Harry. He rolled his dark eyes as he thought of his strong, soft Gryffindor. He would gladly do anything for the man, but it wouldn't do to let him know that. Let him think he'd simply stopped using the oily potion because he wanted to and not because he wanted those green eyes looking at him favorably. 

Finally, he got the delicate potion to a point that he could cast a stasis charm on it. He'd come back to it tomorrow. The work was tedious and he didn't like spending his time so focused anymore. Since the war had ended, he made it a point to enjoy his life more. He'd go put on some music, take a bath, and read the novel he'd picked up last week. There was no need to rush. There was no one to push Severus Snape around any longer. 

A little while later, Severus had started the mix tape Harry had made him and charmed it to play throughout the house. He liked knowing that he could go anywhere and still be surrounded by the music he loved. He was slightly wary of Harry's mix tape. He was always trying to encourage his love of cheerful pop music on him, but he relaxed when he heard Roger Daltry's voice and let himself sink into a warm bath, softly singing along with Led Zeppelin. 

Severus was unsure how long he was in the bath - he might have dozed off a bit - when he finally scrubbed his long hair and stepped out of the tub. He narrowed his eyes as realised that the music had changed. He cast a quick drying charm on his thin body and wrapped a towel around his hair since drying charms just made it frizz. He had just stepped into a pair of black boxer briefs when he recognized the song. 'Salazar's saggy testicles, Harry!' he thought. How very Slytherin of his messy haired lover. He had lulled Severus into a sense of classic rock security before introducing ABBA into the playlist. 

Severus did his best to ignore it as he carefully dried and combed his hair. Harry seemed to really love his long straight locks, so he took extra care with it, loving the way Harry's strong fingers felt combing through it gently or, in more private moments, gripping it tightly as he snogged him senseless. Before long, he was horrified to find himself singing along. 

"Mamma Mia, here we go again," Severus sang as he finished his hair. His hips started moving, seemingly of their own volition. 

When he headed into their bedroom to get clean clothes, and found himself practically skipping to the beat, he gave in. "My, my, how can I resist you!" he sang softly. He was alone in the house, after all. No one need ever know that he found this song.... not completely awful. 

Severus spun around as he gathered his clothes, tossing them to the bed and adding hand motions to his dance. Feet shuffling, hips rocking, he grabbed his hairbrush and began singing in to it with more enthusiasm. "Mamma Mia, does it show again?"

Spinning back around, he faced the fireplace as if it were his audience. Swinging his hips, he closed his eyes and belted the next line, "My, my just how much I missed you!" 

XXXX

Harry stepped through the floo, excited to surprise Severus with his early arrival. Maybe they could go catch a film or he could take his man to the bookstore. Anything sounded great, as long as he was with Severus and away from the doldrums of the Ministry. 

As soon as stepped through, he was delighted to hear the music playing. Not only did this mean Severus was done brewing, but also that he was listening to Harry's mix tape. He hoped he wasn't too angry about the ABBA. Harry was determined to make a fan out of Severus one of these days. It took him a moment more to register the sight before him. 

His lover's lean pale body was almost on full display, covered only by a pair of black underpants, his long hair was swinging loose around his shoulders, his hips were gyrating seductively. Suddenly he spun around and Harry took in the full glory of Severus Snape dancing with wild abandon, dark eyes closed in rapture, singing Mamma Mia into a hairbrush.

Harry couldn't contain himself. He burst out laughing, doubling over after a moment. The sight was so hilarious, so endearing. Harry couldn't stop laughing even as Severus stopped and glared at him, as he quickly stopped the charm that was projecting the music throughout the house. It wasn't until Severus angrily turned and grabbed his clothes from the bed that Harry was able to reign in his laughter. 

He quickly stepped over to his love, wrapping strong arms around the other man's thin frame, laying his head against Severus' pale shoulder. He felt Severus stop, still tense for a beat, before he dropped the bundle of clothes and relaxed a bit, leaning his head against Harry's messy curls, pressing his barely clothed body back against Harry's robed one. 

Harry pressed a gentle kiss against Severus' shoulder, then turned his head slightly, kissing the side of that long pale neck. He gently turned Severus around and held him close against his chest. "You're so gorgeous," he murmured. "I love you so much." 

Severus slowly relaxed fully into Harry's arms and embraced him back. Harry softly guided him onto the bed and held him close. "Don't worry," he said before chuckling again. "I won't tell anyone just how much you missed me."


End file.
